


My Blood Sings For You

by alaynesnow



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Multi, Unrequited Love, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaynesnow/pseuds/alaynesnow
Summary: Takes place after boatsex. Jon discovers some startling revelations and struggles with it. I suck at summaries so... I hope you enjoy!





	My Blood Sings For You

He can’t help it. He tried so hard to push his feelings beneath the surface, but they never ceased to return. Here he was in bed with a woman any man would kill to lay with, and yet he was not content. She was asleep soundly snuggled next to him, silver gold hair unbraided and loose, sleep tousled. Long blonde eyelashes dusted her cheeks, and her lips and usually pale complexion were rosy. She was the very definition of beauty, and yet… he wanted another. Someone he could never have, someone he could never proclaim without being thought of as a monster. “It’s my bastard blood,” he thought. It was bad enough he was lost in his passion to this woman, his Queen. She was beautiful, and so warm, the fire in the hearth setting her aglow, an ethereal creature before him. In the midst of their passion, he stared into her eyes, and her his, and somehow found himself seeing another face before him. He cursed himself internally and let the passion take over, fucking with wild abandon. When it was over, Dany smiled up at him with a smile that broke his heart. He forced a smile, and didn’t sleep all night. All night he thought of long auburn hair, icy blue eyes,a statuesque figure, and that rare smile that graced her beautiful face. “Never,” he thought. He finally lost himself to sleep. In his dreams he was in the springs beneath Winterfell, kissing a woman feverishly and wantonly. She was smiling and laughing, her arms draped around his shoulders. He pulled back to gaze at this woman, and his heart stopped at the sight of auburn hair and blue eyes, gazing right back at him, in his soul. Jon woke with a start, waking Dany next to him, yawning and stretching. “Is everything alright Jon?” she asked sleepily. “Yes,” he said, “just a nightmare.” _Or was it a dream?_


End file.
